


Terminal 3 Internasional, Soekarno-Hatta

by thedesconocido



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Growing Up, High School, M/M, Separations, Slice of Life, Teenagers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedesconocido/pseuds/thedesconocido
Summary: Bandara: tempat di mana pertemuan, perpisahan, kebahagiaan, dan kesedihan bercampur jadi satu.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Terminal 3 Internasional, Soekarno-Hatta

Hari ini Jeno pergi ke bandara bersama ibunya, tapi bukan untuk liburan ataupun menjemput ayahnya yang kebetulan sedang pergi dinas keluar kota, melainkan untuk mengantar kak Mark yang mau melanjutkan studinya ke Kanada.

Kanada... jauh banget, ya?

Sejujurnya Jeno sudah memikirkan hari ini dari setahun lalu, dari waktu pertama kak Mark mengutarakan niatnya untuk pergi. Obviously, Jeno merasa sangat sedih dan takut. Jarak antara Jakarta dan Kanada itu jauh, zona waktunya pun berbeda... Nanti gimana mereka ngobrolnya, ya?

Tapi ibunya bilang, kalau benar sayang dan peduli sama kak Mark, dia harus suportif dan tidak boleh sedih.

Yaaa... sebenarnya dia sih suportif, banget malah. Dia senang dan bangga kak Mark bisa diterima di salah satu universitas di Kanada, dengan beasiswa pula. Dia tahu betul gimana kerasnya kak Mark belajar selama sekolah kemarin. Tapi... masa dia tidak boleh sedih sama sekali?

Kalau kak Mark di Jakarta seperti sekarang kan, dia bisa dengan bebas mampir ke rumah kak Mark untuk main, bisa dengan bebas ajak jalan-jalan juga waktu weekend, dan kalau rindu... bisa langsung ketemu.

"Nak, kok ngelamun? Ayo, turun."

"Eh, iya," Jeno tersentak dari lamunannya dan dengan cepat melepas safety belt yang dia kenakan. "Kado untuk kak Mark udah diambil ya, ma?"

"Iya udah nih, yuk, cepetan. Kata mamanya kak Mark 30 menit lagi dia harus check in."

Jeno menelan rasa pahit dan memberikan anggukan lemas. Untunglah ibunya tidak komentar apa-apa, karena Jeno yakin kalau ditoel sedikit saja dia pasti nangis. Sekarang pun rasanya berat banget untuk melangkah masuk ke terminal 3 bandara Soekarno-Hatta.

Dengan langkah yang lunglai, dia tiba juga di counter check-in maskapai penerbangan kak Mark, tentunya setelah melewati proses pemeriksaan.

Di sana sudah ada kak Mark, kedua orang tuanya, dan teman-teman mereka -- Haechan, Renjun, Chenle, Jaemin, Jisung, dan Lucas. Jeno mengepalkan tangannya dan berusaha menguas senyum, tidak mau kak Mark khawatir atau sedih di hari keberangkatannya ke Kanada.

"Kak," panggilnya pelan, sambil menyodorkan kantong berwarna hijau ke tangan Mark. "Ini kado buat kak Mark."

Mark tersenyum manis, mengambil hadiah yang ada di tangan Jeno dan menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan. Duh... Jeno benar-benar tidak kuat menahan tangis. "Makasih, sayang. I'll miss you."

"Hiks," Jeno mulai terisak dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Mark. "Aku j-juga bakal kangen banget. Kak Mark jangan lupa sama aku."

Mark mengeratkan pelukannya dan tertawa pelan. "Nggak akan, nggak akan lupa. Cuma 4 tahun kurang Jen, kakak janji. Tiap liburan juga aku usahain pulang."

"J-janji?"

"Janji. Tapi jangan nangis lagi..."

Jeno mengangguk pelan, tidak memedulikan teman-teman dan orang tua mereka yang menyaksikan kelakuan mereka berdua saat ini. Saat ini tidak ada lagi rasa malu, canggung, atau sungkan. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya kak Mark.

Dengan lembut, Mark sedikit mendorong tubuhnya menjauh, kemudian menghapus air mata dari wajahnya.

"Jangan nangis lagi," ucap Mark pelan. "Kakak nggak suka liat kamu sedih..."

"Y-ya gimana nggak sedih," protes Jeno, "kak Mark mau pergi jauh. Aku n-nggak diajak."

Mark tersenyum, gemas dengan tingkah laku Jeno kalau sedang merajuk seperti ini. "Yaudah, kamu belajar yang rajin, nanti nyusul kakak kuliah di Kanada juga."

Jeno hanya mengangguk sambil menghapus air matanya karena agak malu dilihat oleh teman-temannya. "Iya, nanti aku belajar yang rajin biar bisa nyusulin kakak. Kak Mark nggak boleh centil sama bule Kanada, ya."

Tawa Mark lepas, kembali memeluk tubuh Jeno erat. "Ya ampun lucu banget sih kamu. Iya kakak janji, sumpah mati, nggak bakal centil sama yang lain. Kamu juga jangan centil sama yang lain, ya?"

"Janji. Nggak bakal. Cuma suka sama kak Mark."

Mereka kembali berpelukan, dan sekarang Jeno membalas pelukannya tidak kalah erat. Rasanya sedih, khawatir, tapi yang paling utama itu takut. Semua orang bilang LDR itu susah, yang Jakarta-Bandung saja bisa putus, apalagi Jakarta-Kanada seperti mereka?

Jeno ingin teriak, merengek, menahan kak Mark agar tidak pergi, atau setidaknya... tunggu sampai dia bisa ikut pergi juga.

"Hmm," sela mamanya kak Mark, "jajan dulu, mau? Biar ngobrolnya lebih enak sambil ngemil."

Rasanya ingin jawab, 'nggak lapar, nggak napsu', tapi dia tidak mungkin berani untuk bersikap tidak sopan seperti itu. Jadi dia hanya diam, membiarkan kak Mark yang menjawab iya, dan membiarkan tubuhnya dipapah oleh kak Mark sepanjang jalan menuju kopitiam di terminal 3 tersebut.

Teman-teman mereka tidak ada yang berkomentar, membiarkan Jeno dan Mark untuk menikmati waktu mereka berdua. Setibanya di kopitiam, mereka semua sibuk memesan makanan, sementara Jeno tidak bergeming dan terus memeluk Mark.

"Jen," panggil ibunya lembut, "kamu mau makan apa?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Mama pesenin kaya toast sama milo panas mau, ya?"

"Jen, mama kamu nanya kok nggak dijawab?" tegur Mark pelan.

"Iya, mau," Jeno menggumam pelan akhirnya. "Tapi minuman aja, aku nggak mau makan."

"Oke, deh."

"Jen, kok kamu lemes banget sih?" tanya Mark.

"Ya coba kalo posisinya dituker, aku yang mau pergi. Kak Mark bakal sedih juga, nggak? Atau bakal biasa aja?"

"Ya sedih... tapi Jen, we've talked about this kan... aku pergi mau kuliah."

Jeno kembali menangis, merasa bersalah karena sudah sedih dan seperti tidak suportif dengan keputusan kak Mark. "I-iya, tapi aku tetep sedih. Nanti kalo aku k-kangen, ketemunya lama."

"I'm sorry, aku nggak maksud nyalahin kamu. Tapi please jangan sedih, Jen. Nanti kita video call terus, ok?"

"Iya, oke."

Menyadari kehadiran teman-temannya yang lain, Mark pun mulai mengajak mereka ngobrol, dan Jeno mendengarkan dengan setengah hati. Dia masih sedih, tapi dia juga tahu tidak boleh terus-terusan sedih. Perasaannya tidak boleh menghalangi kak Mark untuk melakukan apa yang dia mau.

Sepertinya dia benar-benar harus berusaha supaya bisa menyusul kak Mark ke Kanada... tapi dia kuliah apa, ya? Sejujurnya dia sendiri belum tahu dia mau kuliah apa, di mana. Yang dia tahu cuma mau dekat dengan kak Mark. Hmm... is that okay?

"Mark, kita harus siap-siap masuk gate sekarang."

Jeno tersentak dari lamunannya dan tanpa sadar mengencangkan genggamannya pada lengan Mark. Oh, no... dia belum siap berpisah.

"Yuk, Jen, anter aku ke depan gate?"

Tanpa melepaskan genggamannya, Jeno segera berdiri, melupakan minumannya yang sudah dingin dan tidak tersentuh. Mereka semua berjalan mengantar Mark ke gate masuk, dan Jeno rasanya semakin kalut. Ini... ini real. Mereka akan berpisah betulan sekarang. Setelah ini jarak mereka akan sangat jauh. Setelah ini Jeno benar-benar tidak bisa mengajak Mark bertemu semaunya kalau rindu. Setelah ini--

"Jen, sayang, breathe." Mark menenangkannya, kemudian memeluknya erat. "Aku pasti akan selalu hubungin kamu. Kangen kamu. Kakak n-nggak," Mark mulai terisak dan Jeno balas mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kakak nggak mungkin lupa sama kamu. Bakal kangen kamu. Cuma suka dan sayang kamu. Tunggu kakak pulang, ya? Kamu kejar mimpi kamu juga. Kita pasti akan ketemu lagi."

Jeno mau teriak. Kok seperti mau putus gini, sih?! Tapi dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa dan cuma bisa ikut menangis.

Mark melepas pelukannya dan tangisan Jeno semakin kencang. "Kakak pergi dulu, ya. Jeno baik-baik di sini."

Teman-teman yang lain langsung memeluk dan merangkul Mark, mengucapkan kata perpisahan dan good luck, sementara Jeno masih mematung dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Dia tidak mau Mark pergi. Dia takut. Di usianya yang baru 17 tahun, perpisahan seperti ini adalah hal yang paling menakutkan dan menyedihkan.

Sebelum Mark benar-benar masuk ke dalam gate, Mark kembali menghampirinya dan mengecup keningnya lembut. "Bye for now, jangan nangis lagi Jeno. I'll love you forever."

Dan Mark pun pergi. Meninggalkan Jeno yang menangis di pelukan teman-temannya, meninggalkan Jakarta, dan meninggalkan masa remajanya.

Life is changing for the two of them. Masa depan tidak pasti.

Jadi, bolehkah Jeno berharap...?

**Author's Note:**

> terinspirasi dari pengalaman pribadi hampir 10 tahun lalu... apa kabar ya tuh orang hahaha


End file.
